superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wildcat
Justice Society Team Member Theodore 'Ted' Grant, a long-time member of the Justice Society of America (JSA). A world-class heavy-weight boxer, Grant became entangled inadvertently in the criminal underworld and developed a costumed identity to clear his name. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-Two (Earth-2A in the SuperFriends Universe), Ted Grant’s story begins in the home of Hugh Grant – the proud father of a new born son. Mr. Grant vowed, over his baby son's crib, that the child would not grow up afraid of life like he was. So he encouraged his son to participate in sports and paid for coaching that would have continued into the young man's college days if he and his wife had not died. Orphaned during the Great Depression, Ted Grant found himself unemployed in the big city. One night he saved "Socker" Smith, the heavyweight boxing champion, from a mugging. "Socker" took Ted under his wing, and soon Ted became a heavyweight boxing champion in his own right. He also became tangled unknowingly in his manager's sinister plans. As he and his mentor, "Socker" engaged in a boxing match, "Socker" was knocked out by Ted, early in the sixth round. It was soon discovered that "Socker" was dead. Grant's managers Flint and Skinner who used a syringe, loaded with poison, in a boxing glove. The dose was only intended to slow Smith, but the duo misjudged the potency. When Grant was arrested for the crime, Flint and Skinner, afraid that he might know what had really happened, arranged for the young fighter to be killed. Grant escaped the attempt and survived, but the policemen with him were both killed. Ted was now a fugitive. As he paced the streets, he came across a kid sitting by the street. This kid was sad because and older kid stole his comic book. It was a Green Lantern comic. As the kid, described the mystery-hero, he was inspired. Ted gave the boy money to buy more comic books and then went on to create a costume of a large black cat. He took the name "Wildcat" and vowed to clear his name. He brought Flint and Skinner to justice; the criminals were forced to confess, clearing Grant's name, and obtaining justice for Smith. Using the identity of Wildcat, Grant continued to fight crime.As revealed in Sensation Comics, #1 (January, 1942). In time, Ted would became a regular member of the Justice Society of America. He also participated in many of the cross-universe adventures with the Justice League of America. Powers and Abilities Powers Ted Grant is an expert combative fighter and a world champion boxer at the peak of his physical condition. * Decelerated Aging: The process that enables Ted to return from the dead has also retarded the aging process, enabling him to keep himself in peak physical condition. His aging processes were further retarded by exposure to the energies wielded by Ian Karkull on their first encounter in 1941. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) ** Martial Arts: Ted Grant is a master combatant and has used his skills to train other heroes how to box including. ** Boxing Justice Society Team Members Appearances SuperFriends Comic Book: *''Super Friends #7'' and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: ** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced ** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes * Ted Grant as Wildcat first appeared in Sensation Comics, #1 (January, 1942). Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sensation_Comics_Vol_1_1 Sensation Comics, # 1 (January 1942).] * He was created by writer Bill Finger, and designed by illustrator Irwin Hasen. * An Earth-One version of Ted Grant existed pre-Crisis and teamed up with Batman, himself a retired world heavyweight champion like his Earth-Two counterpart, on several occasions. This Grant had a relatively minor career, and much of his early years, such as his origin, was left unchronicled. His origin is likely similar to the Golden Age Ted Grant. This version of Ted Grant ceased to exist following the events of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, with the Earth-Two version becoming the dominant version on the new unified universe. It was still said, Post-Crisis, that Batman received some training from Ted Grant. * In the post-Crisis reboot, Ted Grant's injuries, sustained during the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths, were downgraded from paraplegia to less severe injuries from which he recovered quickly. He was also still a former heavyweight champion of the world. In addition, Ted prefers to trade punches as part of his brawling style. Even in his advanced years, on several occasions Ted has knocked out experienced fighters with a single punch. References Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Natives of Earth-2A Category:Earth-2A